


A Blessing

by ThatMerlinFangirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Romance, Telepathic Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMerlinFangirl/pseuds/ThatMerlinFangirl
Summary: It's a blessing to be able to wake up next to the man you love and count his lashes as he sleeps.





	

Mordred has been lying on his side the entire night and his muscles are cramped and stiff, but he doesn't move in case it stirs the other occupant of the bed.

Merlin is still fast asleep, curled up like a child with his head pillowed on Mordred's shoulder. Early morning sunlight streams in through the window, warming cold bedsheets and tangled limbs.

The castle is still.

Mordred studies Merlin's face just inches away, the sharp angles, ridiculously large ears, small, snub nose, mess of black hair, perfectly sculpted lips, the crease of a frown present on his forehead. His eyes are closed but his lashes, sooty and delicate, fan out over his cheeks. Eyelashes that long are wasted on a man.

As much as he would love to simply gaze at Merlin till the end of time, Mordred has other duties to perform, one of which being acting as Merlin's personal alarm clock. The crows are cawing and the King and Queen will soon be wanting breakfast.

He presses a soft kiss to Merlin's forehead. _Good morning._

_Ugh._ Merlin attempts to bury his face in the pillow. _Too early._

_You need to get up love._

_Five more minutes._

_I know you. That was how you were late last time._

Merlin refuses to budge. Mordred worms his way out of the bed and removes the blankets with a flourish, the resulting onslaught of biting air prompting Merlin to sit up with a yelp.

He chuckles at the sleepy glare directed at him.

_I hate you._

_I know. Come on, get up._

With a sigh, Merlin drags himself off the bed and begins dressing, scrubbing a hand over his eyes and yawning profusely. Mordred takes the opportunity to sidle over and snake his arms around Merlin's waist, kissing the back of his neck.

_Mordred. Stop teasing._

_But it's fun._

_I have to get to work, remember?_

_See? My cunning plan is working._

_Remind me why I love you again?_

Merlin swats him away and Mordred crawls back into the bed, laughing under his breath and thankful as ever for the knight's luxury of a later rising time.

_See you later._ Still tying his neckerchief, Merlin plants a clumsy kiss on his hair and makes for the door, grumbling about early mornings and clotpole kings.

It's mornings like these that make Mordred feel blessed to be alive.


End file.
